1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) liquid crystal display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the concept of environmental protection on the rise in recent years, display devices having high picture quality, high spatial utilization, low power consumption and radiation-free operation are in great demand. Hence, thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT LCD), which have all the aforementioned advantages, have become one of the mainstream products in the market.
At present, some of the additional features for a liquid crystal display include high contrast ratio, no gray scale inversion, little color shift, high luminance, rich colors, high color saturation level, rapid response and wide viewing angle. Currently, the displays capable of meeting the demand for a wide viewing angle include a twisted nematic (TN) liquid crystal display added with a wide viewing film, an in-plane switching (IPS) liquid crystal display, a fringe field switching liquid crystal display and a multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) liquid crystal display. Here, a conventional multi-domain vertical alignment liquid crystal display is used as an illustration.
FIG. 1 is a schematic cross-sectional view of a conventional multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) liquid crystal display panel. As shown in FIG. 1, the MVA liquid crystal display panel mainly comprises a color filter substrate 102, a thin film transistor array substrate 100, a liquid crystal layer 104 and a domain regulating protrusion 106. The domain regulating protrusion 106 activates the liquid crystal molecules 105 to align in multiple directions. The domain regulating protrusion 106 can be disposed on the color filter substrate 102 or the thin film transistor array 100 or disposed on both.
In the conventional multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) liquid crystal display, the slow-axes direction (the long axes direction of the liquid crystal molecules 105) of the liquid crystal molecules 105 are perpendicular to the thin film transistor array substrate 100 and the color filter substrate 102 when the display screen is in a dark state as shown in FIG. 1. Furthermore, in the presence of a polarizing plates (not shown), the picture on the display can have an optimal dark state to produce high contrast effect. However, the liquid crystal molecules 105 near the domain regulating protrusion 106 are in a tilted state corresponding to the surface contour of the domain regulating protrusion 106. This often leads to light leakage in an area (the area 108 in FIG. 1) close to the domain regulating protrusion 106 and results in a drop of contrast in the display panel.